The Reindeer Games
With Ratchet's help, Kiva and Terra decided to visit Santa's house, to check on the recent power jump. Kiva: Hi, Santa. Santa Claus: Hello, Kiva. I'm sorry to say but Christmas is already passed. Kiva: Oh.. That's okay, no need to apologize. Terra: We're just doing some recon. Is there any sudden violence in your house, recently? Santa Claus: Why, yes.. There are some marks on a wall, near the front door. Many elves did their best to avoid it until you two come forward. Kiva: It seems that those marks belong to Robot-Shredder. Terra: We'll take a look around. Thanks. - Both Kiva and Terra looked into these marks that Santa mentioned. The marks are a lot longer, cuts are deep and somehow, it has a few short electric shocks if their not careful. Kiva: Oh, man. Terra: Sasha, you see those? Sasha: Yeah. I'll do a scan and see if any of those blades match and this current power it holds. Terra: At least, now we know what it can do. Kiva: Yeah. Hopefully, it's not going to ruin our moment. Terra: Agreed. - Suddenly, the elves are gathering for chorus practice. Kiva: Oh, look! The elves are doing a chorus practice, my love. Terra: Want to see it? Kiva: Of course, my love. Terra: Very well. - The duo headed back to Santa for a brief report. From what they heard, he'll stay for the new song that was written. Santa Claus: Good timing. Have you find out who caused this damage? Terra: We think that it was an enemy of ours. But don't worry, we'll make sure to stop him. Santa Claus: I hope you can prove your point.. - Then the elves sings a new song, which is about what their duties are as Santa's helpers. Santa suddenly, and silently, goes crazy while Terra, Kiva and Mrs. Claus are listening in. After the song, only Mrs. Claus roared with applause. Kiva: Oh, that was wonderful. Terra: Hmm.. Could steady themselves a little.. Other than that, it was good. Kiva: I knew you would like it, my love. Sasha: Guys, I have enough info about that mark we just saw. Kiva: That's great, Sasha. Sasha: I'm on the dropship right now. Get inside so we can see the Reindeer Games together. Kiva: Okay, let's go. - The two saw Sasha and get inside the dropship, as it makes its way to the Reindeer Games. Terra: Say, is Ratchet feeling better? Sasha: Yes, he's watching the starship. Anyway, I did some research on that mark on a wall and.. Let's just say, it's not a joke. Kiva: You mean..? Sasha: These blades are strong enough to cut through solid rocks with one swing. However, the two of you are the only ones who can withstand its strength. Kiva: Seems reasonable. Sasha: Plus, it somehow has an electrical power core. Mixing with the snow here, that power can be even more dangerous than normally. Kiva: Oh, dear.. Terra: There has to be a way to take it down. Sasha: There is, actually. By dealing enough major hits, plus destroying the core - located at the heart here - the robot might be vulnerable. Kiva: Good thinking. Terra: Hold on.. What do you mean 'might be'? Sasha: In worse cases, he can use the self-destruct sequence. But, he can't use it if the core is charged enough power to do it. Kiva: That's bad.. Terra: Then, I guess we gonna need back-up for this battle. - The dropship opens the hatch and the trio walks out to find Rudolph playing with the other bucks. Kiva: Hi, Rudolph. Rudolph: Kiva..? Is that you? Kiva: Yep, it's me. Rudolph: Wow.. It's awesome to see you, pal. Kiva: You too. - Suddenly, Rudolph's new friend find a couple of does, and one of them is interested in Rudolph. Kiva: Well.. Now this is interesting. Terra: Looks like one of those does likes you. Rudolph: Yeah, Terra? You really think so? Kiva: Of course. Even the one with the pretty bow. - Suddenly, a whistle was blown and the Reindeer Games are about to begin. Kiva: Oh! The Reindeer Games are about to start. Terra: Do your best, Rudolph. - Rudolph and a few other fawns are headed to the couch - Comet, as they are about to begin the first game. If the reindeer are going to pull Santa's sleigh, they will learn how to fly. Dash's son goes first, but has little progress for flying. Kiva: This is fun, so far. Terra: I have to agree, sweet pea. - While waiting for his turn, Rudolph was convinced to meet one of the does. Curious, Kiva, Terra and Sasha decided to join him. Kiva: Hey there. ???: Nice day. For take-off practice, I mean.. Kiva: Yeah, it sure is. - The doe knows that Rudolph will be the best, but Rudolph wasn't too sure. The doe somehow sees Rudolph's funny accent, but she doesn't mind. ???: My name is Clarise. Hi. Kiva: Nice to meet you. I'm Kiva, and this is my boyfriend Terra. Sasha: I'm Sasha. Rudolph: My name's Rudolph. Hi.. Clarise: Hi. - Rudolph is about to ask Clarise, but it's his turn to try flying. Before he goes back, he quickly asked her and she accepted. Plus, when she tell him that's he's cute, Rudolph got so excited he actually fly to the coach. Sasha: Whoa.. Are you sure this is his first time flying like this? Terra: I think so.. Even so, I'm impressed by his reaction and flying. Kiva: I'll say. - Rudolph is still excited, that he flies again. Even Santa, who just showed up, was impressed. Kiva: Nice one, Rudolph. Rudolph: She said I'm cute!! *laughs* Kiva: I'm so proud of you, Rudolph. - Rudolph plays around his new friend, until the disguise falls off and his red nose was discovered. Sasha: Uh-oh... Kiva: Oh, boy. - Just like that, the other fawns make fun of Rudolph and was forbidden to join the Reindeer Games. At that point, Rudolph runs away, while Kiva and Terra decides to follow them. Sasha, however, decided to go back to the starship. Kiva: Rudolph, come back! Sasha: As much as I want to join you two and help him, I'm afraid I have to go back to the starship. I need to check on Ratchet and see if he's feeling better. Terra: A wise decision. Go ahead. - Sasha ran towards the dropship while Kiva and Terra tries to catch up with Rudolph. Category:Scenes